1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shape optimization method.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, for example, a method that performs a structural analysis on the basis of an actual construction of structures with use of such as a finite element method is known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H6-331506).